


Kirkwall nights: A study in friend fiction.

by jumpintigger



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpintigger/pseuds/jumpintigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Champion’s side adventures written by Isabela and Varric Tethras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkwall nights: A study in friend fiction.

**Chapter one: Hawks and Dragons**

_Written by Varric Tethras_

It was a dark and stormy night in Kirwall, the wind was howling so loud that even the roaring sound of the dragons flying above the city couldn’t cover it.

 Fire and flames everywhere! The poor, helpless citizens were screaming in the streets, running in a desperate search of a place to hide. Even the templars and the guards were running in fear at the sight of those gigantic beasts, no one could help the city! Kirwall was doomed. 

And then, a light appeared. A ray of sunshine shined in the dark. The Champion! 

She marched toward the Keep with her friends, staff raised to the sky, her voice clear and strong above the wind. She was strong, beautiful and deadly. 

Swirling her staff, she casted a huge fireball toward the biggest of the dragons, striking the beast, daring it to land in front of her. “Come to me, Master of the dragons” she shouted, eyes sparkling, halting her march in the middle of the square  “Land, and we shall battle to death for the claim of Kirkwall!”   

With a growl, the dragon launched itself toward the Champion, closing its wind to the side to gain more speed. 

Nobody knew what really happened. Everybody saw that the beast was about to fall on the champion. They saw flames, smoke, fire. 

Everybody knew how it ended. It ended with a fierce, white flare. It ended with the dying roar of the dragon and a big explosion. 

When the dust settled, they found the Champion laying on the floor, panting, her breath shallow. 

The Apostate ran to the Champion and swooped her up in his arms, crushing her to his chest “I thought I lost you, my Love” he sobbed desperately. 

“Oh, my wonderful and charming Mage. Not even dragons can take us apart” she said, taking him down for a deep, breathtaking kiss.

 _“Wait. That’s all?” Hawke furrowed her brow, cocking her head toward Varric, who was staring at the fire. “Oh, come on Hawke,” the dwarf answered her “if I didn’t know any better, I’ll begin to think you are disappointed.”_

_Hawke closed the book with a pout._

 

_\---------- _\--------_ _\--------__

**Chapter two: Maker bless Grey Warden’s stamina**

_Written by Isabela_

_“Oh, don’t stop! Please!” cried the Champion, pinned to the bed and mercilessly pounded by her mischievous apostate. The moans of the two mages and the slap of flesh against flesh were so loud that the entire Hightown could hear the naughty couple shagging like horny rabbits._

Hawke closed hastily the book, blushing to the top of her ears “Isabela! T…t...that’s not… That’s… Why?” she sputtered, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

The pirate chuckled, elbow on the desk and chin in her cupped hands “Oh sweet thing, if you don’t allow me to see the real thing I have to make the story up some way, don’t you think?”

Banging repeatedly her head on the table, Hawke whined “I didn’t want to know you wrote friend fictions about me and Anders.”

“Ooh, if that’s the problem I can point you another story!” Isabela said, a wicked grin on her face, taking the book and looking through the pages. “This one is delicious! Fenris and Sebastian having a wicked encounter in the Chantry. With leather straps and…”

“Isabela!” Hawke almost shouted to interrupt the pirate, sighing in relief when the other woman stopped talking. She opened her mouth, shaking her head with her brow furrowed “Sebastian and Fenris? But…I thought you and Fenris were… I mean. You know?”

“Oh, yes. We fuck.” the pirate nodded “That elf has a wonderful tongue, and his hands…ooh the thing his fisting trick can do!” Isabela shuddered with a dreamy expression on her face. “Anyway. Yes. Sebastian and Fenris. Anders and Fenris. Sebastian and Anders.”

Hawke was speechless, her eyes impossibly wide and her mouth agape “A…All… You’re writing about all of them?”

Tapping a finger on her lips, Isabela seemed thoughtful for some moments. “Here! That’s what I missed! This book is going to sell so many copies!” scooting closer to Hawke, she whispered her “I need to write a story with all our boys having fun together!”


End file.
